


Be a Single Star in the Sky

by mrweeaboowatson



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff, Katamari Damacy - Freeform, M/M, babye!!! boys!, just some general supermega spookin!, love em sm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrweeaboowatson/pseuds/mrweeaboowatson
Summary: Matt gets caught singing an old time favourite of his. It’s nice Ryan can hear it in person for once.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Be a Single Star in the Sky

Ryan slowly opened the recording room door, it barely squeaking due to it not being as used as the door back at the Grumps’ office. It was late at night, so all the lights in the SuperMegaPlex were off, giving him more of an excuse to sneak around like he was about to commit a rather sinister act. 

But he wasn’t going to do that, obviously. Just a little goof is all. 

The only light in the room was coming from the TV screen, which was currently displaying the wonderful remake of Katamari Damacy for the Nintendo Switch, which was one of Matt’s favourite games in the world, due to him playing it a lot during his childhood. Upbeat Japanese music came from the TV as the game was played by the unsuspecting lanky male in the room, the pro controller in his hands constantly clicking as his mind remained concentrated and infatuated with the childhood game before himself. 

Matt unfortunately remained unaware of Ryan creeping behind the couch he was currently sitting on, him obviously going to try and spook the poor man when the right opportunity presented itself. The darkness aided both of them in this current situation, due to it helping Matt’s concentration of the game, while it helped Ryan sneak back inside the closed space completely undetected. 

Ryan found himself soon watching Matt play the game for a bit, since it was a very interesting game to watch anyone play, especially if they were skilled in completing the given tasks fast. He nearly let out a snicker as a multitude of people were rolled up into the Katamari, since when that occurred, a blast of screams erupted from the TV from all sides. He thankfully contained himself, smiling in the dark gleefully as he saw that Matt had passed the level with flying colours. 

Ryan was now beginning to prepare his big scare, having no idea what another event would occur instead. He widened his tired eyes as he heard Matt humming, as well as hearing his delicate slender fingers tap against the plastic remote in his grasp with a rather pleasant rhythm. 

Ryan watched in interest as the next level started, his cheeks soon flaring up with blush as he heard the next noises from the other’s mouth. 

Matt started off with humming, which slowly turned into mumbled singing of Japanese, which was a language he had attempted to be fluent in many years ago, since he wanted to be a teacher abroad in Japan after he had finished college, which obviously didn’t go to plan after he had dropped out.

Matt had no idea, but Ryan’s heart was beating out of his chest due to this moment, his heart filled with nothing but love for the other man in the room. He desperately wanted to give him the affection he so rightfully deserved, but was well aware that he would scare him if he did it now. Plus, he didn’t want to interrupt his singing, since he probably wouldn’t start doing it again after knowing Ryan was in the room.

Ryan awaited patiently in the dark until the level ended, his cheeks all red from the angelic voice of Matt, even if he didn’t think the same about it himself. 

“Hey buddy! That was pretty good!” He finally announced this as he casually patted his shoulder, now sitting down next to Matt like nothing in this situation was wrong.

Matt of course was terrified by Ryan’s voice suddenly hitting his ears, his throat letting out one of those piercing screams he hardly did anymore, due to them becoming harder to do the older he got. Most of the scare was from the voice of the other, but the tap on the shoulder was what made his body completely freeze up before the screech left his throat.

“J-JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, RYAN!!!” He yelled out afterwards in a blur, his scared face soon disappearing overtime as he heard the older man laughing, since his laugh was a honest equivalent to liquid gold in every way possible.

Ryan laughed rather hard for nearly a minute straight, which meant Matt had to pipe in to calm him down, since it would make Ryan’s mind concentrate on whatever he was currently finding funny in that moment of time. 

“...w-what was pretty good anyway? T-The level I just played?” Matt honestly sounded scared as he asked this, which he had every right to be, mostly since he had no idea how long Ryan had been in here. He blushed due to embarrassment of the situation, him seeing Ryan’s flushed cheeks only making his face go even redder than before.

Ryan wiped the tears of laughter from under his eyes before he replied, since he had to calm down for multiple reasons, one of them being that he wanted to seem cocky with his answer. 

“I guess you could say that, since you were singing the song from it.” He grinned at Matt confidently as he saw the lankier man freeze in place, his entire face soon going as red as it possibly could.

“...y-you fucking heard me doing that?” Matt whined out desperately, a hot breath leaving his lips as he watched Ryan take the pro controller out of his hands, his blue eyes widening as he watched it be placed aside, A.K.A off the couch.

“Of course I did.” Ryan replied with a sweet grin, now resting his head on the taller man’s chest, looking up at his confused face with an amused expression. 

“You did such a wonderful job, Matthew.” He smiled even more as he brought up a hand to caress Matt’s cheek, it making him feel very happy to see how red his face was getting right now.

“R-Ryan-“ Matt retorted with a shy but stern tone, it sounding like he had something to say, but inevitably he didn’t, which only made Ryan more cockier with him.

“Shhhh. Let’s just relax, now. I’m tired.” The apparent top in the situation replied, clinging onto Matt like a helpless koala bear to a tree. Matt didn’t know what to do for a second, but he soon basically obeyed Ryan as he rested down on the couch fully, his legs dangling over the edge due to how lanky he was.

Since it was late, the two of them were getting sleepy, which meant that they were both probably going to spew tired nonsense before they inevitably fell asleep together in the heated, dark room.

“Mmm… Ryan?” Matt asked quietly after some silence, looking down to see Ryan open one eye, as if he had been asleep, which he may have been, but probably not for long. 

“Hm? What’s up?” Ryan answered with a yawn, looking up at Matt with tired eyes as he awaited his tired, goofy last words for the night. 

“We’re kinda uh… like a Katamari right now. You’re just… somethin’ I gotta roll up and… k-keep with me forever…” Matt mumbled this like a bumbling idiot, snores in his exact tone soon coming before Ryan even had time to reply. 

He was going to reply of course, he simply just knew that Matt wouldn’t hear it.

“Mhm. I know, Matt. I know.” Ryan said this sweetly as he kissed Matt on the forehead, snuggling into him before he too fell asleep, surely dreaming of his adorable boyfriend singing Lonely Rolling Star once again.

**Author's Note:**

> was rewatching the Katamari series recently, so I thought of something cute to write for it :)


End file.
